


Fangs of Fear

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/F, Wildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is captured by bandits. Is there any hope for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs of Fear

"Wish upon the stars, but they won't save you tonight"

\- Motionless In White (Abigail)

 

Morgana rose her bloodshot eyes. She had been captured by bandits a week or two ago. Now all she knew was the fear and the craving for Morgause's presence. Her life had shrinked and all she has been knowing since then was a cage, fear, threats and mockery.  
Morgana curled up in the ball and cried. She heard some murmuring, but paid no attention to it. Then the feared statement entered her hearing: "Release the wildren."  
Morgana was laying in the corner and expected terrible pain. She ignored all the sounds, metal clashing, breaking wood, screaming. She felt wildren snuffling around her. Then it screamed like in agony and... and nothing.  
Morgana dared to open her eyes. She saw the wildren's corpse laying just few inches from her. And then her heart almost stopped beating.

  
* * *

In front of her kneeled Morgause, her face wounded, a blade resting on her throat. Morgana screamed, but was silenced. "Hello, hello, hello," opened the leader of the bandits. "Honorable lady Morgause. What if we showed her what does it mean to fear us?" Morgause was shaking her head: "You can break me down," she hissed, "take my life away. Beat me, hurt me, kill me... but for everything that is precious to you..." Morgause's eyes gleamed with gold: "don't you dare to touch her!" The bandit closer to Morgana was thrown into the air and canted on the wall. Then it all happened so quickly - the flash of the blade, Morgana's outburst of fear, flames suddenly scorching the bandits thanks to Morgana's powers still beyond control...

* * *

Morgana is kneeling on the ground, her eyes flooded with tears as she sways Morgause's lifeless head, opening and closing her slit throat. Incantations and enchantments remain useless. The ceiling starts to crumble.  
My world has already fallen apart, thinks Morgana. And this thought remains as the ruins of the ceiling buries their embrace.

 

"Eternal death is calling my name   
The world below awaits me!"

\- Ablaze My Sorrow (Plague Of Mine)


End file.
